herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes A-C
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. A *Adaptational Heroism: Heroes who are either not good in their original source material or are more heroic than their original versions. *Addicts: Heroes who have struggled with addictions in the past, such as drug addictions and alcoholism. *Adventurers: Heroes who live for adventure and tend to have little to no superhuman abilities but rather rely on cunning, skill or sheer luck. *Alien: A being that does not come from the planet Earth. *Alter-Ego: Heroes who are a second self, which is believed to be distinct from a person's normal or original personality, including other good guys. *Alternate Reality Heroes: Heroes who live in an alternate reality, dimension, or universe. *Amazons: Heroines who are strong, stand up for themselves, are seductive (though some can be masculine) and even confront dangers, showing incredible courage. Basically, the exact opposite of a damsel in distress. *Angels: Heroes that are angels or angelic-like. *Animals: A hero who is an animal, anthropomorphic or otherwise. (Note: animal heroes are not creatures.) *Animal Kindness: Heroes who are kind and friendly to animals. *Antagonists: The heroes who are the antagonists in a story, as in, they are the opposing force to main characters. *Anthropomorphic Characters: Non-human characters, generally animals that act as if they were human. *Anti-Heroes: Characters who are the opposition to the antagonists or heroes of the story, but provides villainous qualities. *Apprentices of Villain: Heroes who served as an apprentice to a villain at any point of their lives. They may have been forced to be an apprentice to a villain under some certain circumstances, not aware that their mentors are villains or simply lost their way. *Aristocrats: Heroes and heroines that are members of nobility and part of royalty. *Arrogant: Heroes who are cocky and self-centered and think they know better than other people, but mostly not very much. *Arthurian: Heroes who are from the age of King Arthur. *Artificial Intelligence: Heroes who are not always in robotic forms, but are still sentient technology-based entities, like many computer programs that became too powerful. *Assassins: Heroes that commit the act of assassination, which is a pre-meditated killing of another person that is usually done in either a discreet or particularly audacious manner (such as killing them in front of a crowd for example). B *Benevolent Rulers: Heroes who care about their loyal subjects and treat them fairly. *Betrayed: Heroes who have been betrayed by their former friends, allies, relatives and/or lovers; who are usually turned out to be villainous. *Big Good: An character who is the cornerstone of any heroic organization. *Bigger Good: An character who is a greater paragon than the main character or characters, who usually qualify as simply the "Big Good". *Bond Creator: Heroes who willing to form bonds with other people. *Bond Protector: Heroes who are trying to protect the bonds between comrades, friends, and loved ones from being destroyed. *Brutes: Heroes who are capable of beyond normal strength, to point that can be unlimited. *Businessmen: Heroes who excel in the workplace, rather than on the battlefield. C *Casanova: A hero who likes pretty girls and beautiful women. *Charismatic: Heroes who have good socializing skills, as they use natural charm, empathy or diplomacy to their advantage. *Clones: Heroes who are created from already existing beings. *Comic Relief: Comedic characters and/or sidekicks who always are the center of attention, and is always trying help the hero by cheering up with some comedy. *Control Freaks: Heroes who tend to control others probably because they think their protecting them or teaching them to do the right thing. *Cosmic Entity: Heroes who have near God-Like power that uses it to protect the universe *Counter-Terrorists: Heroes that are members of a specialized team of military personnel who fight terrorism head-on or in the shadows. *Cowards: Heroes who will run from the problems instead of facing them. They are not very brave, but they still save the day. *Criminals: Heroes who may sometimes commit crimes such as murder, theft, terrorism, vandalism, etc. , but that still help save the day. *Cursed: Heroes who have fallen victim to a curse. Gallery Dracula.png|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) is an example of an Adaptational Heroism. Indiana Jones.jpg|Indiana Jones is a classic example of an adventurer. E.T..jpg|E.T. is an alien. Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara is an amazon. Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy is an animal. 1036422 1337856628909 full.png|L Lawliet is a notable example of an antagonist. Deadpool.png|Deadpool is an anti-hero. Kenclean.png|Ken Masters is an arrogant hero. ACI-Ezio.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze is a good example of an assassin. Liu Bei 15th Anniversary Artwork (DWEKD).jpg|Liu Bei is the archetypical Benevolent Ruler. Optimusprime.png|Optimus Prime is the Big Good of the Transformers franchise. Homura Akemi Original Design.jpg|Homura Akemi is the Bigger Good of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Gentaro_Kisaragi.jpg|Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze is an excellent example of a Bond Creator and Bond Protector. 937.png|Shizuo Heiwajima is a perfect example of a brute. Screenshot (16).png|Satsuki Kiryūin is a charismatic heroine. Timon and Pumbaa 3.png|Timon and Pumbaa are the comic relief of The Lion King. Theprotaganst.jpg|Nicholas Raine is a counter-terrorist. Courage004.gif|Courage the Cowardly Dog is a typical coward. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists